INFINITE CRYSIS
by Aeos React
Summary: An IS pilot, one who would have been the second male IS pilot on Earth if not for a certain event, is suddenly shot down over an Island, and soon ends up finding a discovery that starts a chain reaction, leading to only one thing .. war. WRE-WRITING
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Infinite Stratos or Crysis

A bit of an AU that somewhat follows the events of Crysis, with some minor (and major) tweaks.

INFINITE CRYSIS

Chapter 1: Arrival and Conflict

I had gotten sent to the IS Academy because I was marked as the third male on Earth to be able to pilot an IS, but in truth.

I had ceased being male directly after the accident.

In my younger years, I used to be the son of a wealthy businessman, and my sister was sent to the IS Academy to represent my country, Russia, though another Representative from our country (a very important one at that) had been sent before her, then a few days later as a helicopter was landing carrying an IS core, it happened.

The helicopter was an old model and had some faulty parts that people just did not want to bother with replacing, and one of those parts was the helicopters stabilizer, and the whole thing broke apart, with the whole helicopter slamming into the ground, right where me and a few others were standing.

I woke up in pain, and saw the others dead around me, and then saw myself. The entire lower half of my body, from the waist down, had been cut to pieces, and many metal fragments were in my upper body and arms¸ all of it was just shredded, and I wondered why I didn't die, when I suddenly saw it.

Among some of the wreckage and right above me, was the shining sphere of the IS core, and a small cut was in it, causing a strange fluid to spill from it and into my injuries, which somehow kept me alive all the way till I was found alive, rescued and taken to the hospital.

I still remembered the core number, the last core made by Tabane Shinonono …

… core # 467.

At the hospital, which was in a different country and the operation paid for by my father, they found out that when they used regeneration technology, the male parts of me would just not regenerate, and even my body started to show less and less signs of being male and they informed my father of what happened and believe it had to do with the liquid from the IS core, and my father consented to going with a different approach.

When I finally woke up, I found that my body had become female and the doctors were quick to explain the reason was that the IS cores liquid had done something that made my body start to become female and also that I had developed a form of regeneration because of it, though they then explained that I was female in the physical sense, genetically I was neither female nor male, something no doctor could not wrap their minds around, and also said that the IS core had healed itself and to their shock, after they did a neural scan of me, they found that a signal from the IS core had been found in my brain, showing that I had linked with it and then they decided on something.

They soon created the IS for the core, and it was the mid/short range 3rd (and close to 4th) generation IS, and since the name _Snow Maiden _was the name of my sisters IS, who is another of our countries representative candidates other than Tatenashi Sarashiki, who uses the IS _Mysterious Lady _(do not ask about the name, though it is quite appropriate, given the personality of the pilot) of the very prestigious Sarashiki family, the name of my IS was _Snow Knight, _and its weapons were basically an enlarged version of a very advanced type of Kalashnikov (a gun my country is famous for making) which also had an extendable barrel for long range shooting, along with an excellent scope for far off targets, a back mounted rocket system with micro-missiles of potent power and speed, though nowhere near the level of most sci-fi shows, especially anime, and finally was a specially made black High Frequency, electricity-infused Katana that was hardened and could cut through tank armor like it was butter, making it five times more potent than the ones used by the Uchigane IS (the company wanted to make the best IS they could), and when I was asked to pilot it, it was already obvious that I would be able to pilot it (which I did), and they found that because I was linked to the IS's core, I could use it to its fullest.

Then they had me sent to the IS academy and I boarded a plane that would get to IS academy, but along the way, something happened.

As we flew over the ocean one night, we passed over an area controlled by North Korea, which had become a super-power through its vast usage of Techno-dollars, and had apparently cordoned off the Lingshan Islands in the Philippine Sea, and as we flew over, something suddenly smashed the side of the plane.

"WHA-What the," I said as I got up.

"We need to get you out of here," said one of the crew.

They had me dress up in one of the armored uniforms that were given to current Spetsnaz soldiers which had been tailored to my more feminine body as well as some military gear and a pistol for defense and then they gave me a parachute and pushed me out, and as I look back at the plane I see the attacker as some sort of large robotic creature, which had metal that was either silver or black, blue lights all over it, had multiple tentacles coming from its main body making it resemble some type of bizarre cephalopod (scientific grouping for squids and octopuses), and its whole body is a very advanced mix of organic and technologic factors, making it seem like the machine itself was some type of living creature, and it tore the plane apart and I see it crash into the sea.

Then I see it head toward an Island and I decide to use the military gear I had from the plane, and use the latest Russian made NVG and see that there is a team of soldiers dropping onto the island, the thing goes right at one and hits the person before flying off, and I angle myself to get to them, and then the land is very close and I open my parachute, and I soon land on the ground within a forest.

Then I look around and run to where I saw a chute land in the distance, and find a spot overlooking a beach where I saw a chute go down.

I use binoculars and see someone coming out of the water, wearing a very advanced armor and then I see him suddenly disappear, and then notice several soldiers are on the beach, all from the North Korean army, and appear to be guarding the area, then the one on a rock who was closer to the spot where the soldier with the suit disappeared and he was pulled over the edge by some unseen force, then another guy was killed when he was shot, and then I saw the armored soldier using a silenced assault rifle and kills multiple men, and then I realized that there were two soldiers coming from behind him silently and I decided to do something that I would either regret later or would save my life in the end.

I got up ran out and I noticed he spotted me, and I pointed behind him and he turned just in time to catch the knife of a soldier before it could strike him, and as the other soldier was about to fill me full of holes, I shot him through the head, killing him before my life could end, and the armored trooper then brutally twisted the other guys arm, broke his neck and threw him into the sea.

Then he walks over to me and says, "thanks for the help and who are you, and I can tell your not one of them since the KPA rarely recruit women, much less young girls into their ranks, unless you count there IS force, and I notice you have Spetznaz gear, which either means you trained with them or there's another Black ops going on," he finished.

Then I say in my currently more feminine yet still with a very small masculine tone, "Well to answer in order, my name is Yuri Sorachev, and I was on a plane heading to the IS Academy when I was attacked by, something, that something looking like a flying metal cephalopod, and I have gotten training from a Spetznaz instructor thanks to my father, and I have been trained in the usage of many weapons and driven a few vehicles, and I have very good skills with my IS," I finished.

"Wait, you said IS Academy, as in the place where girls go to use those advanced combat exoskeletons called Infinite Stratos, and where recently two guys who are able to pilot IS have also gone," the soldier finished.

"Yes, yes and yes," I say.

"That means that you currently have an IS," he stated.

I moved my arm to show him a large bracelet on my arm and I activate it, and I am soon in Snow Knight, and he is pretty much very surprised.

Then I deactivate it and say, "I could use it to help you but the Alaska Treaty pretty much makes that difficult for me, and if I had worn the suit longer, the internal alarm beacon placed on it would go off and pretty force my suit to lock-down and then have it destroyed, as per protocol," I finished.

"Damn," he said.

"Since I am stuck here, I might as well help you with your mission since obviously the KPA won't help me since I just put one of their men down for good," I said.

The man thought for a moment and said, "How long of a time limit do you have before the armor locks up," he then says.

"About ten minutes, then I have to shut it down when the limit is reached, and when I turn it off I have to wait the same ten minutes to reactivate the armor, and if I were to use it, the smart thing would be to ensure that no one reports it back, meaning that we need to kill everyone in the general area, but it was designed so that I could still use the shield system even when its inactive and I can still run a lot faster and have a very strong punch with it " I finish.

"Well I guess it would help with the mission, well then my mission name would be Nomad, and I know you definitely need a different name in order to hide who you are and maybe something to cover your face and keep anyone from seeing who you actually are," he finished.

At that I take out and put on a balaclava and then red tinted goggles over my eyes, which have their own infrared and night vision as well as a monitor for my vitals, and then I grab an enemy assault rifle an FY71 and four clips, and then tell him, "call me Knight."

"Alright then," said Nomad as he also grabs a rifle and ammo, "let's move."

We made our way up the beach and then Nomad got a message from his Commander.

"Nomad, come in, what's your status," came the voice of his commander.

"Good Sir, I cleared the beach of hostiles and also found a survivor of the plane we saw go down, and get this, she's an IS pilot," said Nomad.

"IS, really, damn this will complicate thing a bit," said the commander.

"She's agreed to help with our mission, and has already killed a KPA soldier, granted it was self-defense, and she's had training with a Spetznaz combat instructor and can access her IS, though only for a limited time and can use some of its functions even when its inactive, so she's pretty much low on options and considering were just jumped by something that came out of a Sci-fi/horror film, I think a little extra help would do," finished Nomad.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, I'm holding you responsible," said the Commander.

"Yes Sir," said Nomad.

"Does she have any comm. gear," he said.

At that I pulled out a small comm. unit, put it in my ears and then tune it to their frequency, "Hey you hear my voice okay," as his voice came in over the radio.

"Perfectly," I say.

"Good, I'm not going to ask you for your name for sake of security, but I do believe you may have a codename, mine would be Prophet and yours," said Prophet.

"Knight, my name is Knight," I tell him.

"All right then Knight, our mission is pretty much top secret and we can easily leave you for dead if you screw it up for us, but were here because a research team is believed to be held captive by the KPA, and we received a beacon from their vessel, so we're here to find and if need be, rescue them."

"Understood Sir," I say.

"Good, now get moving, times not an element we have a lot of," finished Prophet.

We then continued on past a cliff and then the radio came alive, "Nomad this is Jester, I'll be meeting both you and our new buddy in just a bit."

Then a person came from a low cliff and jumped down to meet us, he appeared to be African-American, and had the same suit as Nomad and walks up to us and introduces himself as Jester and I introduce myself as knight, and we soon head off to find another member called Aztec.

Then we heard him over the radio, saying that a KPA patrol is near him when suddenly we hear a very ominous and very mechanical roar in the background and then he screams out, "_Madre Santisima!"_

Then we hear screams and gunfire in the distance and we all pretty much book it, Jester and Nomad using the Speed boost of the Nanosuits and I use the Speed enhancement ability of the IS, useable when the suit is inactive.

Then as we get closer we hear him scream through the radio, "_No temerémal, no temerémal, no temerémal, Prophet '__**Help Me!"**_

Then we put the pedal to the metal and run as fast as we possibly could through the forest, but then the sounds die down and a short while later, we find the area where it happened, and I seriously thought I was going to be sick.

We saw a four man KPA patrol, that had been brutally torn apart, and as Nomad walked up, the dead body of Aztec swung down in front of him, causing him to jump back, Jester and I pointed our rifles in fear as we both thought it was the attacker.

Then Prophet tells us that the mission needs to continue and then I turn away as he activates the self-destruct of Aztecs suit (god that made me sick seeing the suit and Aztec's body break down) to prevent it from falling into enemy hands, and then Jester heads elsewhere and Nomad and I head off until we reach the top of an

incline and look as the sun rises, showing us a rather beautiful Island that would be perfect for something like a vacation, then we see a GPS jammer and I then put a silencer and a scope on my assault rifle and Nomad goes into cloak mode, and we head to the area in complete quiet, and see a patrol boat go off into the distance, and we then use headshots and in Nomads case, a silent knife kill to eliminate the soldiers quietly, and then Nomad walks up to the Jammer, sticks some C4 that a very careless KPA soldier had left nearby, stuck it on and ….

* * *

Nomad and I look on as the Jammer blows sky high, the whole thing reduced to metal splinters and melted components and with the destruction of the Jammer, communications on the Island can be used again.

"Well that was easy," I said to Nomad, "let's hope the others are doing well."

"We'll be finding out soon," Nomad said.

We continued on through the forest, trying to find the rest of Nomads team, but then my IS picks something up from a good mile off, and it rates it as a major threat.

"Nomad, my IS is picking up an unknown enemy signal, and its rating it a major threat, coming from at least 1.6 miles north, northwest," I say to Nomad.

"Let's see what it is, that hill should allow us a better view," Nomad said, pointing out the hill in question where there is a break in the trees.

We go through the break and soon we are looking out to a nearby KPA outpost, and we look through the goggles, we did not need to look long to see the threat and it make's both Nomad and myself shudder.

Standing in the center of the outpost, with dull green and blue armor in all its terrifying glory, was an Infinite Stratos (IS), a KPA Mass-Production type, its name was Jinrai, a modified rip-off version of a Rafael Revive IS unit, it pilot being a girl close to military age wearing a special armored IS suit with the symbol of the KPA on the shoulders, and holding a bull pup .60 caliber Assault Rifle, and is currently giving out orders and then she rises up into the air and goes somewhere else, where, I do not know.

Either way, the mission just got more complicated.

"Prophet, this is Nomad, come in Prophet," Nomad says as we run to where the team is, hoping the IS did not see us.

"This is Prophet, I am reading you, over, what's going on," said Prophet.

"You're going to be glad this girl is here, we have confirmed that KPA forces have deployed IS units, all Mass Production types, Jinrai, we just saw one take off from the outpost," Nomad said back, and while I wanted to say something I chose not to.

"Dammit, this mission just got harder huh, either way, we have a mission to complete, and we are going to complete it, got it," Prophet said to Nomad and also me.

"Yes sir," we both say into the comm.'s unit, though quietly.

"And Knight, consider this your official joining of our team," Prophet said, and with that, the comm.'s were once again silent.

We continued on, Nomad and I, going through the trees, heading for the remains of a research boat, and then as we get close, we see the others and also the ship …

… which was encased in a thick layer of ice, the whole thing completely coated in the stuff.

Jester soon starts complaining to Prophet, asking what the hell is going on, and Prophet of course says that he knows about as much as anyone else what the hell is going on and why the research team's ship had been turned into an ice-!

ROOAAAAARRRRR

A load roar with an electronic edge to it comes from virtually nowhere, and I start shuddering as I remember the crash, and realize that the roar was the same that I heard when the plane I had been on was destroyed.

Then, without any type of warning …

BOOM

RAARR

A massive, metallic creature, looking like some type of incredibly advanced machine octopus tears right out of the ship's hull, and uses one of its tentacles to grab Jester, and flies off, however I wasn't going to just let it get away, and I activate my IS and grab the things tentacle as it flies by me.

The thing drags me along with it, but I soon tug on it, and I managed to pull it to a stop, and then it turns and faces me, while it holds a screaming Jester in one of its tentacles, and then its other tentacles immediately come up, and I can only look on as the tentacles slam into me, knocking away a very large number of my shield points, leaving me with only 560 out of 800 points, but I held firm.

Then its face opens and from it, it releases a beam directly at me, and I dodged the beam, but I see it freeze several trees behind me, allowing me to realize that it is a freeze ray, and then the beam moved and got my shoulder, encasing my shoulder and a lot of the IS armor in a thick sheet of ice, and this started to eat away at my shield points, the energy getting lower as the ice remained.

Then as if deciding enough was enough, it pulled one of its tentacles back, the end opened and my eyes opened wide as I saw an energy blade take shape, but the blade was many times more refined than any current energy based melee weapons used on any IS (heck, even the White Knight IS would probably wish it had a blade like that), since the blade looked more like a slightly vibrating glass, and then it swung the blade, just barely getting me but cutting the tentacle I had grabbed off, and I am thrown back, the ice on my shoulder and upper arm breaking off as I fell backwards into the ground.

The machine, appearing satisfied then took Jester and flew on, and then as if on a whim, it discarded him and threw his body on the ground before it finally disappeared elsewhere, where, I don't know.

I manage to get to Jester, just as the others appear, but it is too late …

… Jester, was dead.

I blamed myself for it, for not being able to stop the creature, even though Nomad said that it wasn't my fault or anyone's since nobody could have possibly seen what had attacked us coming.

Prophet got to work activating the self-destruct on Jester's Nanosuit, Nomad had a chat with Psycho about 'how screwed up the mission was getting', while I myself decided to look over the strange tentacle I got off the creature.

I found something very interesting, that being a blade system similar to the one the creature had used to almost cut me in two, and I managed to remove it from the tentacle and secretly got it into my IS storage system, just as everyone else finished what they had been doing.

We went a bit farther, and found that the thing had decided to play a bit with some KPA at a small outpost not far from the ship, though luckily much of the equipment was still usable (though coated in a thin layer of ice and blood).

Afterward, Prophet explained our next course of action …

* * *

"…Nomad"

"Yeah"

"Prophet said we had to go into this base"

"Yeah"

"To get a Doctor name Helena, who was part of the research team,"

"Uh-huh"

"And standing between us and her, is a garrison of over 50 KPA soldiers, 7 ATV's, 4 Main Battle Tanks (MBT's), and I am pretty sure that my IS's systems are working right because I am seeing four girls with inactive IS's, playing poker near that large building where the hostage most likely is, right"

"That's the gist of it, yeah"

"….."

"We'll, at least it was a good idea to keep those sniper rifles we found near that small outpost, since if I activated my IS or tried to bring up one of its weapons, those four would be able to detect it, but luckily they can only detect an active IS, and not simple soldiers on the ground, shame Psycho threw his away though," and then Knight brought up her Sniper Rifle, and Nomad got his out.

"I was out of bullets for the thing," said Psycho, ready to sprint.

"We will have to be fast," Nomad said.

Nomad aims for the girl on the left, entering strength mode to better center his shot, while I use a tree and the IS's strengthening systems to aim the weapon.

We both get our targets …

… and …

BANG-BANG

The heads of two KPA IS pilots are ventilated and they both fall to the ground, however the other two and an entire base are now very aware of our presence, but Nomad managed to get his rifle aimed enough at one of the girls to put a round through her shoulder, just as her IS activated along with the other girls.

Either way, the whole base had been stirred up, and then I got Snow Knight ready, and then fired off the micro-missiles into the base, and the missiles do their job very beautifully, just as Nomad and Psycho took off to the base.

Nomad activates sped mode, the missiles hitting targets around him, blasting apart battle tanks, turning IFV's into burning wrecks, and blasting apart several smaller structures, killing the soldiers within, all the while expertly gunning down any KPA soldiers nearby, his Assault Rifle spewing NATO 7.62 AP ammunition, tearing into any soldier foolish enough to be caught in the line of fire.

Then one of the Jinrai was in front of him, the IS pilot looking right at him as he ran at her, and she decided to kill him then and there, and got out her CQC (Close-Quarters-Combat) weapon, which was a Knife, and then stabbed at Nomad, but Nomad immediately activated the suits cloak mode, instantly disappearing in front of the IS, and leaving her shocked that her target had vanished, and she immediately started to look around.

Then Nomad appeared in front of the door to the main building, looking at the IS through his visor, the IS pilot spotting, and she was ready to charge …

… until Nomad pulled out a detonator …

… and pressed down on it.

KA-BOOOOOMMMMM!

A mighty explosion consumed the Jinrai in an instant, tossing the unit into a nearby building, the cause of the explosion being the C4 that Nomad had put on the IS while invisible, and he entered the building.

Nomad easily cleared the floors of the building of enemy soldiers, three soldiers coming down the stairs went down in a spray of automatic fire, and the soldiers on the top floor are also easily dispatched.

Then Nomad finally reaches the room, Psycho close behind, picking off any stragglers …

… he soon opens the door, while outside.

* * *

BANG, KA-BOOM, BA-BOOM

I was blasting away at the two enemy IS units, and also attacking the KPA soldiers nearby, my IS Assault Rifle tearing into the enemy soldiers, killing them en mass, and I cut through many APC's and 4x4's, and I continue to launch missiles at nearby enemy units, even taking down some armor.

However, I was still taking damage, the two Jinrai IS units are not about to let up, and thus keep firing, and thus I have to dodge and return fire, but I knew that I had to get rid of one IS to relieve some of the pressure on me.

Then I notice one of the Jinrai's pilots is not really holding her rifle right, and in fact looks to be in pain.

Then I notice it, the bullet wound from Nomad when he shot the pilot, it was hampering her.

I decide to focus my attack on her.

The other IS I hit with a missile volley, sending her into a building, which collapsed on her, leaving me with some time.

I hammered away at the enemy IS with a very long stream of fire, until I see it's Absolute Barrier start to waver, then I followed up with the missile pack, and 15 missiles hit the weakened IS, causing it's shield's to finally collapse.

I then rush the pilot will pulling out my Katana, and I instantly plow it through the girls chest, cutting through her heart, her death pretty much instantaneous as she collapses to the ground, blood pouring from the wound and out of her mouth.

Then my IS immediately detected an enemy attack, and I barely dodge the last IS's close combat knife and two shots from a main battle tank, the tank I dealt with using two missiles, then I focus on the final IS, and I fire into it with the gun, but then I realize that I am almost out of rounds (.60 caliber rounds to be precise), and I am forced to block its knife with my Katana.

Then it pulls its gun out while using the knife to hold me where I was, I prepared to take the violent impact of bullets …

KABOOM

A missile from a rocket launcher smashed into the IS's back, causing her to lose her ground, and I am pushed back a bit, and the IS pilot turns around, and I also look to see Nomad holding a rocket launcher, and a woman behind him that I can guess is Doctor Helena.

The pilot then curses in Korean and then lifts her gun, ready to shoot both Nomad and Helena, and Nomad moves to protect Helena as the pilot prepares to shoot them both.

I then remember the weapon from earlier, and I immediately got it out of Quantum storage.

I activate it, the energy blade glowing a very light cyan-blue, and I thrust the blade forth.

The pilot immediately raised her shield to block …

… and the blade passed through the shield, her Absolute Barrier and then through her skull.

I knew it, the weapon used some type of energy to go through an enemies shields, directly killing them, which was why it tore through my shield and almost killed me, if the deep burn in my side was an indication, by the way, I was in an IS suit as well, though it was made to look more like a bodysuit than a swimsuit.

"Wow," said Helena as she saw the end of the fight, "that, was impressive, and I saw some fights when I watched the Mondo Grosso," she said as I powered down my IS, just 45 seconds short of the activation of the shot down system.

"Now that was some awesome shit there," said a voice and we turned to find that it was Psycho, who had been nearby and had seen the whole thing.

It was a meet and greet for us and Doctor Helena, and she told us what she knew, and that was the fact that they had come to the island, researching a statue of some kind, one which they believe belonged to an unknown ancient civilization, long gone now, though it turned out it wasn't as it started transmitting an unknown signal that led them to the mountains, where the head Professor, Dr. Rosenthal had set up a dig site, and that was when things started to go bad for them, first with the KPA moving in and she had to witness a member of her team being torn apart by 'something', which we could guess was the certain giant metal octopus that had killed two of the team already.

Then we got word from Prophet, saying that a KPA armored column was heading our way, and that we should prepare ourselves.

Suffice to say that we were lucky that the KPA had a large amount of anti-tank missiles in the place, and the armor column was dealt with, quite soundly before we made our escape, Doctor Helena going with Psycho and Nomad and I heading to meet Prophet.

* * *

Unknown to the group, something had been watching, though it was mostly watching the fight that had occurred, but it mostly focused on Knight, measuring Knight as she had fought.

The data it got would be enough, though right now, it had to get hold of the one of the ones who used the Nano-tech unit, and while it was of a lower standard compared to that of its own kind, it still warranted attention, as much attention as the Combat Armor's that had fought.

It soon boosted away, straight into the forest.

* * *

This was fast turning into a disaster, we had been going through the forest, following Prophet, and we stopped to talk for barely a minute, and the octopus machine grabbed Prophet, and was gone, before we could even make a single move.

With that, we were forced to find the dig site, which was not easy, considering that the KPA had several checkpoints and a Jammer that messed with communications, and we had to go through all of it, and fought of troops, some tanks, a gunship (all of this without an IS), and we were lucky that the only IS we came across was from a pilot we caught taking a break, and was now taking a permanent break in a pool of blood with a tear in her neck, and her IS's inactive form broken in pieces.

Either way, we destroyed the Jammer and were now sneaking into the dig site, though we did need to deal with the security detail, granted it was mostly Nomad who did it, but we finally got to the level of the dig, unfortunately we learned from Psycho that the KPA had taken Helena with the, having managed to capture her during a battle that forced Psycho to flee.

We snuck into the room, and we found Dr. Rosenthal talking with a KPA General wearing a strange yet oddly familiar suit on the screen, who Nomad said was a the leader of the KPA forces on Lingshan Island named Ri-Chan Kyong (I actually giggled a bit at the name), and we listened in on what they were saying.

It wasn't good …

"General Kyong, listen to me," Rosenthal began, "I'm picking up some very strange readings, we need to know what were dealing with here before we go on-."

Kyong cuts in, "I am tired of these delays, you were never this cautious with any of any of the other finds," what, other finds I thought as I peeked a bit from behind a box to see …

… I almost had a heart attack when I saw it, and Nomad saw it to.

It was the machine octopus, fossilized in the rock, and even with how long it had been in the rock, the armor still kept its shine and most of its structure was still intact.

We turned to listen to Rosenthal from where we hid, well I hid while Nomad went to get a closer look (in stealth mode, damn I want one of those Nano-suits), "… the other samples, the Afghan artifacts, the Siberian, they were all fragments," they found more of those things in different parts of the world, "this is the first intact specimen we ever found, we have to proceed with caution-."

Kyong cut in again, "there is no time Doctor, the Americans are already on the Island," really, it took the death of most of your forces to figure it out, "more-so, they possess Elite IS support, a number of our pilots have already been killed, though I mostly blame them for their incompetence," I can agree with that.

"I am not concerned with your diplomatic maneuvering's General," Rosenthal said to Kyong.

"You should be," he replied, "do you realize how much we used to hide this project, do you really think they would allow you the same latitude we had."

"I understand, I just need a little more time, my scan is almost complete," Rosenthal replied, while I decided to do a scan of the thing myself.

"This temple is our only concern," Kyong said to Rosenthal, "I'm not interested in your fossil doctor," I am.

"Not just a fossil, a fossilized carbon based machine, a machine that predates man by 2 million years," THAT got my attention; I had almost lost my life wielding the greatest weapon on Earth against a machine older than mankind itself (heck, the thing was probably from the time of the dinosaurs for all I know).

"That doesn't matter now, this temple is the source of-," this time, Rosenthal was the one to interrupt.

"Temple, good god man, we don't even know what that thing is," I would also really like to know what it is, I really would, "if you open it, there is no telling what could happen."

Then, my IS started to pick up a very large buildup of energy, an UNKNOWN energy, and it detected it coming from the supposed inactive and fossilized machine Rosenthal was analyzing, and the energy reaction was getting bigger.

"Hang on, the first scans are coming in," he said, looking at the data, while I looked at the scans I was doing, "my god … that-that doesn't seem possible, KYONG stop you don't know what you're doing," he yelled in a tone of urgency.

"Dad, what's going on," Helena was there; man those guys can move people quick.

"Get out of there, their still alive," I do not like where this is going.

"What is," this times its Helena.

"The fossils, their still active, their still alive," yep, it was going to be bad.

Then all of the electronic equipment in the room started to fizzle and spark, even my IS sensors were going crazy, and I see as the screen soon fades, and the unknown electro-magnetic disturbance causes Nomads stealth mode to fail, and I soon rush up beside him, my IS on standby.

"Wh-what the, who are you people," Dr. Rosenthal said, shocked by our appearance.

"US special forces, were here to get you out and your team out of here," said Nomad as I looked at the machine corpse that was in the rock.

Whatever else was being said was lost as I focused on the machine, and I slowly approached it, somehow feeling compelled to touch it, feeling like I truly needed to, and I moved to it while the other two talked, and then …

… I touched it, with my right hand which had my IS in its inactive form on it.

WHHHIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE 

The sound got louder and the machine was now glowing, and al-pain, pain-pain-pain-pain-PAIN-PAIN, OH GOD IT HURTS!

An indescribable pain shoots through my whole body, the energy of the machine cutting through my whole body as the whole thing glows a shining light blue/white, and soon I cannot see, but I hear Rosenthal utter an, "Oh my god," before.

SSSRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM

Everything goes completely black right then.

…

I then start to come to, though my whole body feels numb, and I realized that it was quite cool all around, but for some reason it felt … really nice.

Then I open my eyes, and am met with white.

I get up and see that the whole entire room was now covered in ice, the floors, walls, crates, railings, stairs, equipment, pretty much everything was covered in ice, even Dr. Rosenthal was an Ice stat-!

"Dr. Rosenthal," I was up in an instant … and then doubled over in pain, "oh god I am hurting."

"Knight, are you okay," I heard Nomad, and saw that he was still okay, more than likely protected by his Nano-Suit, "you still look ok- wait, what happened to your hair, and I'm pretty sure your eyes weren't that color before," he said to me.

"Wh-wha," I then look around and see a piece of reflective glass covered in snow, and I grabbed it and looked at myself … I gasped quite loud.

My hair had been changed, almost going past my shoulders and was now snowy white with a sort of cyan blue hue at the fringe, and my eyes had become Azure-Cyan in color, and my skin now looked far more paler, much like porcelain, but with a healthy skin glow.

I then see a device lying on the ground, while Nomad tells his superiors about the status of the currently frozen and quite dea-*CRASH*, okay now he is most definitely dead, and in pieces, and I pick up the unusual device that appears to have come from the Machine when it sent the pulse, the device looked like a component its weapon, more specifically it looked like it belonged to a rapid fire weapon located just beneath its Cryo Beam weapon.

I took it and then I suddenly got it in my head to modify my IS Assault Rifle with the device, I don't know how I thought it could work, but the idea was very solid in my brain and somehow I knew of the method to properly adapt the system to my weapons, though not at the moment so I stored it away until later when I had more stuff …'

… right now, Nomad and I only focused on leaving the dig site, getting word of a VTOL pickup which was where we headed next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We then had our next assignment which was to rescue a hostage from the team, and after taking and LTV, getting into a fight with another one, stealth killing a few KPA men near a dock, and pretty much killing any and all KPA soldiers in our path, find a base, kill the soldiers and get more data on the hostage, who turns out to be a CIA operative we finally arrive outside of a KPA village that is filled with KPA, and then I ask Nomad something.

"How long do you think it will take you to find the hostage when we find her location," I ask him.

"About five, maybe six minute, why," he says.

"Let's just say that once you reach the building, you have that amount of time to find her and exit, and let's just say that I'll be a bit, busy," I finish.

We then move stealthily through the village and soon find the building, which is a school, and then the KPA soldiers find us, and then Nomad goes in, and I soon call up Snow Knight, and the KPA is quite shocked when an IS appears in front of them, then their looks turn to horror as I summon the rifle and sword, and then I charge forward as they fired, the rounds bouncing off the shield, which was strengthened, and I bring my blade down on the first one, cutting him in two, and then I turn and as the others fire, I charge.

Nomad runs through the building, hearing explosions, gunfire and the screams of dying soldiers, and he kills a the men on the first floor and the men on the next floor, and he finds the hostage and kills her interrogator, then releases her and grabs some Intel that was on a table.

They hear the sounds of fighting starting to die of and Nomad finds that he has two minutes of the seven left, and as they exit the building two tanks arrive, and Nomad grabs a LAW rocket and fires at one tank, destroying it, but the other gets them in its sights and just before it fires a missile slams into the top, blowing it apart.

Nomad and the hostage look and see as I come done from the sky with my IS, and tell Nomad he's ten seconds early, just before I deactivate the IS, the woman does not even bother to know why an IS pilot was on the mission, or what happened while Nomad was rescuing her, though there were a couple of craters, some sliced apart soldiers and bullet holes from a large caliber gun all over the place.

We find Psycho who saw the whole thing and said it was the most awesome and most bad ass thing he had seen in his whole life, thus far.

We then get word from Prophet that we need to head to the extraction point, and on the way run into several squad of KPA, and we pretty much dealt with them quite easily, and Nomad even got a whole squad with one rocket from his rocket launcher.

As we continue, we spot the body of a scientist the woman identifies as a Dr. Badowsky, and his body had been shot with ice shards, to the point where most of him was frozen, as well some of the ground, and we finally clear the area of KPA and we see a VTOL come down and the woman boards and the VTOL soon leaves.

Nomad asks that I could have gotten on and left, but I tell him that once a battle has begun it must be finished, and that the events happening on the island meant that there was something wrong happening and the more people trying to stop it, the better.

Then Prophet tells us that the next place to go would be to the dig site itself to find Dr. Rosenthal, the head scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we go through the jungle, Nomad then starts to question Prophets orders and the mission, which shocks Prophet as he is used to Nomad following orders and not really questioning them. I stand back as the y argue, neither knowing what was going on or what was happening, and Prophet saying that the situation was FUBAR(_Fucked up beyond all recognition/any repair_).

Then the same sound that the machine makes comes, and then it appears, grabs Prophet and takes off with Prophet, and we run as fast as we can to get him, but we are to lat, and soon, Prophet is gone, taken by the machine.

We continue on and then receive word from someone named Major Strickland says he will take command of the mission, and we report the deaths of the two team members and Prophets abduction, as well as a special forces trained IS pilot being added to the team, and he seemed pretty happy having that on the team, seeing as how everything is going rough.

We first take out an outpost of KPA, and then kill those who come in on an LTV, then we eliminate a village crawling with KPA, and then disable another Jammer, then we move to what is a large, heavily fortified base and we silently enter, and we kill many people inside as silently as possible until we find the Intel, finding out that Dr. Rosenthal and his daughter Helena Rosenthal are trapped in a mine, when we finish getting what we could we then run and it is pretty much a run and gun, the shield of my IS that is over my body and Nomads strength enhanced suit takes many, many shots from the KPA, many of which we kill.

We then run through a riverbed, and then as we go through the forest I accidently stumble into an arms cache with a lot of LAWs, and I pick these up, leaving me one weapon away from my weapon carrying limit.

We finally reach were the VTOL should meet us, when we are suddenly attacked by unseen enemies, and then, some of them blur into existence, revealing themselves to be Nano-suit equipped KPA elites, but the suits are pretty much only a cheap imitation of the actual technology, and I use my launcher to kill several who are grouped together, and Nomad easily shows the nano-suit equipped KPA the true difference between cheap knockoffs and the real deal.

The battle lasts about seven minutes, but at the end, we are both panting, slightly injured and the KPA Elites are lying dead all over the ground, and the VTOL soon comes down and then we notice something in the bush, and I let loose with my last rocket, and blow the last KPA elite into the air and into a tree, and he falls on his head, breaking his spine and killing him.

The VTOL lands and we get on, and Strickland says that things are going to start escalating a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nomad, Psycho, a squad of Marines and myself are on board a US VTOL, and are heading for a harbor, and as we talk about Nano-suits and IS's, Major Strickland comes over the line and explains to us that they are planning an air assault on the Island, but their ability to do so is being hampered by KPA Anti-Aircraft units.

We land a distance from the harbor we are heading for as the AAA presence is to strong, and we land near an outpost, and we prepare to head out.

Then we are hit by missiles and heavy artillery, and we run through the outpost, taking ammunition and I switch drop the LAW I had and grabbed a Precision Rifle from a building, and then we run until we find the person on sight who is coordinating the attack on the harbor.

The soldier is named Lt. Bradley and he reports that the enemy fire is from a KPA cruiser that is in the harbor, and that they need to destroy it to proceed, but there are two problems.

The first being that there are at least three AAA sites, two located near the harbor and one that is in the harbor, and they are pretty much shooting down any jet that comes to close to the harbor, making it suicide for aircraft or even an IS.

The other problem is that the KPA cruiser has a jamming system built into it, and is making the ability for the planes to achieve a lock-on, meaning that even if the planes could make it through the anti-air fire, they would not be able shoot the cruiser.

Nomad and I soon made our way through enemy fire, looking on as two jets are shot down as they try and fail to attack the cruiser, ending with their deaths.

Nomad is pretty much at the forefront, attacking enemies with bursts of fire from his assault rifle, and even dual wields two pistols and kills many KPA soldiers, while I hang back and kill them at range with the Precision Rifle, even blowing the tire on an LTV and causing it to crash into and crush several soldiers as they exit a building, and we soon make it to the first AA site, and then all it took was a little C4, and the PSAAA (Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Artillery) was totaled.

Then we saw that the other SPAAA was located out in the Gulf and saw a patrol boat, and I shot it driver and it came on shore, then me and Nomad got a very craft idea as we looked at the exact position of the AAA.

The KPA fired at us as we approached, but then we turned away and soon saw what we were looking for and hoped the idea worked in real life like it did in action movies, and then drove the boat at top speed and then hit a sort of makeshift ramp, and we jumped out firing at the KPA as the boat, which seemed to be guided by the hand of god smashed into the side of the SPAAA, and then Nomad clicked the detonator and the C4 we put in the boat went off, destroying the boat, the SPAAA, and any KPA soldiers standing nearby at the time, and then a few VTOLS came in, some heading for the location of the first gun, and the others heading for where we were, and shooting and killing the troops around as the landed, deploying more marines.

Then we went toward the harbor, and we even shot down several KPA gunships, using LAW rockets from an enemy ammo dump (the KPA really needs to keep better track of their guns), and I even got one to maneuver itself so that it crashed into another gunship, destroying both.

Then we met up with Psycho and went straight for the harbor, and the three of us were pretty much undefeatable and we pretty much shot and killed all the KPA soldiers around, and then we reached the SPAAA and blew it to kingdom come, but there was still the problem of the Jammer which was in the cruiser, and then we hardened our nerves, steeled our resolve, grabbed a lot of C4 and LAW ammunition, and then, with heavy weapons in tow and our assault rifles with scopes and grenade launchers, we pretty much charged in, though before that we tried to use an LTV armed with C4 to hit the cruiser, but the gun crews saw it and blew it apart, but the blast did blind them a bit, and with speed, courage and luck that seemed to come out of nowhere, we made it to the cruiser.

We got on board and gunned down KPA soldiers and Naval crew left and right, until we finally located the Jammer, and we simply stuck it with C4 and then when we got off, we blew the Jammer to hell.

Then as soon as we get off Strickland tells Nomad that he needs to designate the ship for an Airstike with his binoculars, and then when we get far enough away, Nomad pulls out his binoculars and activates the designator function, and the cruiser is soon painted.

Two USAF fighters streak in and let loose with missiles, gutting the cruiser and turning it into a raging inferno.

Suddenly several KPA gunships appear and a large number of KPA soldiers also attacked, and we wondered which to attack.

I gave them the answer as I activated my IS and took to the sky, the helicopters focusing on me, and they pretty much load up their weapons and attack the soldiers.

The marines are awestruck at seeing an IS in action, as I maneuver around the helicopters, ten in all, and I fire at them with the rifle, shooting three of them up and causing them to go down, then I use the launcher to shoot down four others, and then I draw out my sword and with speed I cut the tail units off of the back of the helicopters, sending them down, and as Nomad and Psycho were mopping things up, the last helicopter crashed onto an LTV, destroying it and ending the fight.

The fight took only eight minutes.

I landed and switched the IS off, and several marines made comments about it being the most awesome thing they have seen short of the IS battle tournaments which were so outstandingly great that practically everyone with a T.V or who is near a T.V watches the tournaments.

The harbor is secure and Nomad and I soon head to where Psycho and Strickland are, and then he tells us that we will be supporting Idaho team and we will be taking one of his tanks, so Nomad drives and I use the machine gun, and we soon go through a tunnel while Psycho headed elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We soon exit the tunnel along with other tanks, with me at the machine-gun and Nomad driving the tank, and we soon reach a fork in the road, and we select the right path.

Nomad immediately targets and destroys a tank that was hidden, and then an APC while I fired the machine gun at several LAW wielding KPA soldiers, making it a very short and quick engagement.

We proceed forward and soon reach a field and opt to go right, and we see and shoot a tank that was in cover, destroying it, then I shot an APC in its missile launcher, detonating the missiles and blowing up the APC, and Nomad deals with another tank and we continue on, with me shooting at the KPA troops who get to close, and Nomad stopping to destroy the tanks that were on the other side that we did not take.

Then we reached a train station, and found that there were mines covering the ways to it, and we used the tanks cannon to easily rectify that problem, and we exit the tank and enter the station, I was using the assault rifle with a grenade launcher and Nomad had the shotgun, and when we reached the middle of the station, several VTOL's deploy soldiers and we soon launch an attack straight at the enemy, wiping out the ones coming from the train, as well as those from the cliff, though it cost the lives of several marines.

Then the problem came of how do we move the train to allow our tanks through, then me and Nomad saw two LAW's leaning against a wall, looked at each other, grabbed them and then fired both at the same time, blowing up a car containing Ammo and destroying the train.

We went to another tank and got on, and we went right, and Nomad immediately shot the tank that was on the train tracks, and then an APC while I leveled a lot of gunfire on a helicopter, blowing it up and sending it crashing down, then we found a Banana Farm and left the tank, and found that in the main building there was Ammo, grenades and outside was a KPA T-108, and I decided to get the tank, having also been trained to drive armor.

Then we got word of hostile AAA, and that they were going to make lives difficult for the Air force and asked if we could take them out.

We then reached split in the road, and I opted to go right and Nomad went left, and I shot an enemy tank and was the first to reach and blow up the AAA, while Nomad destroyed a tank that was on a bridge, took out another, and then destroyed one more tank before reaching the wrecked gun.

Then we reached three paths, and we had to decide to go left, right or the center.

We chose the center, and I drove behind his tank and we went onto the train bridge in the center, and we first took out a tank before we turned our tank guns on the AAA, and we let loose with heavy fire from the guns, destroying the AAA, and allowing the VTOL's to fly in, and then Nomad used his binoculars to designate an Ammo dump for an Air-strike, and the place goes up in flames, destroying everything.

Then came the final stretch and we attacked the KPA village alongside several marines and VTOL's, and we quickly cleared the village out, and Nomad and I went to one of the VTOL's and got Gauss Rifles, which were both very light and very powerful.

Then an Earthquake of some kind ripped through the area, leaving us all shaken and causing a large crack to form in the road, and the men soon began to question what was going on, only to be silenced by Strickland, and he had Nomad and I go on ahead, while he tried to get Earth movers in so that that the road could be repaired and the tanks could get moving.

Nomad and I jump over the large crack and we are soon on our way to the mine.


	6. Chapter 10

This is where things go more into the AU.

Chapter 10

We arrived aboard the USS Costitution, commanding ship of the _Lexington_ Battle Group, and the head officer was an Admiral Morrison, who thanked me for not only helping his men, but getting the first alien prisoner of the war, and I told him that the cryo-pod was using up my IS's energy and it needed another power source if I wanted my IS to fully work.

Morrison pointed us to the main lab where Helena was, and as we went there, we went past a large container that had an inactive and fully intact Alien Scout, which was very surprising since all the Scouts tended to blow up, and then we finally reached the lab, and found Helena repairing Prophets nanosuit, and we gave the tech's the MOAC and the cryo-pod, and then Helen said that she had managed to analyze the energy signatures of the aliens shields and has created a signal that can disrupt the shield itself, causing the shields to fail and leave the alien craft defenseless.

With that she got to work with the pod, and soon rigged up a portable battery pack using hydrogen fuel cells to power the pods cryo system, and soon the pod was running nice and easy, then she turned to Nomad and myself.

She did some scans on Nomads suit, and said that the energy had somehow linked to his suit, allowing his suit to function far longer than it was made to and also put the signal into the suit to shut down the enemy shields, then she had me activate Snow Knight and she looked over the data, amazed at what she saw, saying that the IS had somehow worked the energy into its system and was using the unknown energy as its source of power, which boosted the power and potential of the IS three-times over, and also enhanced my weapons with the energy, a truly fascinating process.

Then we got word of the plan, that the captain of the ship had been given authorization to use a tactical nuclear device on the dome.

Helena tried to convince the captain that the strike would not destroy the dome or even cause any harm, in fact the energy from the blast would be absorbed by the aliens and only make them stronger, but the captain ignored her, after we finished (and got to see a nuclear grenade launcher, god knows why something like that is on the ship) we went to the bridge seeing the attack happen, and shocked to learn that Prophet took a VTOL and headed back and even then the captain was not going to change the order.

Then we heard the pilot say that he had launched the missile, then a flash of light came from the direction of the island, the obvious sign of a nuclear explosion, then saw the mushroom cloud form.

Then it all went south.

The dome started glowing and energy started going around it, then it pulsed out becoming even bigger than it was before.

* * *

The plan had backfired badly and then:

"Sir, we've got incoming."

Then about over twelve of the alien craft attacked, and I saw one had what appeared to be a large cannon like weapon on the upper right side of its main body, then it fired from the weapon a bolt of blue energy, and this exploded on the flight deck, the shockwave hitting the bridge.

Nomad and I managed to get up and the captain ordered us to the flight deck to help clear the skies.

We raced through the decks, fires already breaking out and the air becoming thick with smoke, then we managed to get out on the flight deck, and barely avoid another blast from the Scout with the large cannon.

Nomad immediately grabbed a Gauss Rifle and I activated Snow Knight, then I was in the sky, and the scouts immediately saw Snow Knight as the bigger threat, and attacked, and I used the rifle to tear into the Scouts, shooting through their shields and into them, but they fire their MOACs at me, the ice bullets punching my shield in large amounts, but then several more are blasted apart and I look to see Nomad firing his Gauss Rifle at the Scouts, and the guns of the ships and the other soldiers are also firing, all fighting back the alien force, and soon it appears that the force is in retreat.

Then we receive some bad news, the ships nuclear reactor had shut down and the ship was dead in the water, and the orders were to get the reactor running.

I immediately deactivated the IS and rushed after Nomad and enter an elevator into the lower hangar.

We had a rough drop but we quickly sprint down the decks and then activate a panel to access the engine room.

We are able to enter the control room for the reactor, all of the fuel rods are out, and Nomad quickly pushes the big red button to have them all go back in.

All but three go in, and to make things worse, four of the alien infantry units appear in the room, and according to Helena, they are taking the energy from the reactor, but thanks to the modifications to the suits she released the overload signal, causing the alien units to suck up to much energy and they instantly overloaded, sparks coming from all over their bodies, and one of them smashed through a window in the room and another tore through the door of the control room, both dead while the other two slammed into the opposite walls of the reactor room.

Nomad entered the room and started to push the rods back in, having to run into and out of the room three times as to not be exposed entirely to radiation, and I myself opened fire on a trio of the alien units that tried to enter, using my Gauss Rifle to rip the creatures to pieces, even sending one flying through a door on the opposite end of the engine room main hall.

Nomad finished his work, and then we received word to find the TAC cannon to prevent it from falling into the hands of the aliens, and by some fluke, the hole I opened up would take us on a straight path to the reactor room.

We went down a staircase, past the battered door and the mangled alien.

Helena called over the radio as we headed for the lab and that they needed help on the flight deck, fast but told her we were going to the lab for the TAC cannon.

We blasted multiple aliens on the way down, with help from the ship's crew, and then we went to an open area on the side of the ship.

We saw something _HUGE _in the water, and it rammed into a destroyer, breaking it in half, then the thing disappeared deep into the water and the destroyer soon sunk as well, both halves disappearing beneath the waves.

We soon went through more halls, and finally we reached the lab, and after helping the troopers in the lab kill several alien units, Nomad went and grabbed the TAC Cannon (better known as a nuclear grenade launcher), and I honestly thought he was smirking under his mask, and then left.

We heard the captain as the men struggled to get him out, but he refused to go down and told the men to get the information out immediately, that the world needed to know, and then we heard the sound of an alien weapon discharging.

We got through the bulkhead, but too late, the captain had been stabbed by the alien, though it was soon blown apart by Nomad with a gauss rifle we then got to him and he said:

"Th-the orders, they we-were fake …. Somehow these .. sons of bitches got the information of the presidential orders and they intercepted our message and sent the false orders, they … made us launch the nuke … because … because they knew it would make them stronger …. There's no one coming, no one knows, the aliens got every communication we sent, no ones … going to ..co-."

That was it, Morrison was dead, and we ran to the top deck, sending the horrifying news to Helena and Psycho, and saying that we would meet them on the top deck for evacuation.

* * *

It was a nightmare, the top deck was an inferno, with fires happening in many places, the wreckage of jets, VTOL's and other equipment everywhere, the bodies of the flight crew were all over the deck and falling into the holes in the deck.

At the end of the deck, was the enemy, a giant alien Exo unit, many marines were firing on the Exo, only to either be blown to pieces by its energy cannons or to be frozen rock solid by its Beam MOAC, freezing them instantly and shattering their bodies, and anywhere the beam hit became brittle as glass, though could still be used as a shield against the MOAC as long as no one shot it.

Then a VTOL charged in, firing into the Exo, but the Exo grabbed the VTOL with one of its long, tentacle-like mech arms and threw it at the bridge, showing its strength and further damaging the ship.

I activated Snow Knight, and the Exo immediately turned to face me, MOAC fully charged, and it fired them beam, almost turning my IS into a ice statue, but I took to the air and was over the Exo, and then fired the shoulder cannon down onto the Exo, the shots pounding away at the Exo, but the shield on the Exo held firm, and then its arm came up, but I immediately summoned the sword again (maybe it's too late to say that the blade is called Yukianesa (a scientist at the facility had an fetish for Japanese stuff, figures since the IS was originally Japanese made)) and I used it to cut into the EXO, and managed to get through the weaker shield on the arm, and cut the arm off, leaving the Exo with only three arms, but then it roared as if it was a living thing and was angered, and then opened its mouth entirely and sphere of energy instantly formed, and it fired the sphere, which I dodged, and it hit the water and exploded, the explosion freezing over and forming a sort of ice-berg like structure in the water.

I knew that the battle was serious now, then the Exo started to move erratically, and then the lights flared a bit before they faded a bit, and then the shield cut out.

I knew immediately what was happening; Nomad was activating the energy disruption system in his suit to shut down the shield.

I took that moment to fire the shoulder cannon while Nomad fired of three missiles, all of which blasted the Exo, blowing out parts of the armor, melting away several large pieces of the metal frame, then I charge again, my sword now glowing with energy, and I see the Exo open its large 'mouth' again to fire, but I plow through the gathering attack, and my sword tears deep into the Exo, punching a hole deep into the monstrous machine.

I am swatted by its arm, but this causes it to fall on the deck, in front Nomad, now carrying a Gauss rifle, and he targeted the hole and fired.

The round punched straight into the hole, all the way into the Exo, and hit something important, because then the machine was spewing sparks and metal all over, and then it fell over onto the deck and exploded.

The explosion was huge, I myself having been blown back a large distance, and left hovering seeing most of the forward deck now torn up.

A VTOL flew in, carrying Helena and Psycho, with Psycho being the pilot.

Nomad got up, and Helena told me that there was a VTOL that was on the ships rear deck that was still intact and ready, and it seemed like we were in the clear.

Then the ocean exploded up.

The VTOL was knocked away, and Nomad and I were thrown to the deck by the shockwave.

I got up and looked at the new foe …

… and felt all my blood go colder than arctic ice at what I saw.

It was warship, an alien warship of some kind, maybe a cruiser of some type, and its weapons were pointed right at us.

It fired a powerful beam weapon, like a MOAC beam except instead of freezing, it blew the target to pieces, as the beam hit the bridge and the whole bridge was blown apart, falling onto the deck in pieces.

There was no way my IS or ANY IS could take a blast from that weapon, also considering the fact that the beam continued on to blow a nearby destroyer IN HALF!

This was not good.

Then I ducked down as the ships point defense guns fired at us, the energy tearing through what through things were on the deck except for more hardened objects like the wrecked VTOL's and torn up parts of the deck.

I felt that at that time, I should have made a will earlier.

Then Helena told us that she was going to drop the shield on certain sections of the warship, and that I would have to distract the ship while Nomad targeted the unshielded areas with the TAC cannon.

I immediately flew out, and targeted the point defense guns (luckily there were only four guns), and I used the shoulder cannon to blow apart one gun, and the plunged Yukianesa into the other gun, tearing it in two.

Then I see the shield on the left cannon falter and the fade away, and I immediately know what comes next.

I dash away just as a nuclear grenade blasts the left cannon to pieces, destroying it.

Then the ship fires its point defense guns at Nomad, keeping him pinned down, but I immediately attacked these as well, going for a straight downward slash, but I only cut one gun, the other I only grazed.

Then the gun fired at me, with incredible accuracy, and since I was at such a close range, I took every round full on, the IS shield was being rapidly drained, even if it had been strengthened by the energy exposure, and it looked like it would be curtains for me.

Then a Gauss round tore through the turret, blowing it apart.

Nomad was really on the ball, and now that the gun was out of the way, the shield soon fell, and he aimed again with the launcher, and soon another nuclear grenade tore into the large gun, and now the cannons on both sides had been completely destroyed, and the ship was starting to smoke.

Then it started to rise out of the water.

I had no idea exactly how big the ship was, I had though it was big in the water, now I saw that even huge could not describe it, looking at its full size, it looked like it was even bigger than the aircraft carrier.

Then a bay opened up, and several armored alien infantry came out, all carrying large weapons that looked like an enlarged MOAC rifle, then I saw a alien charge the weapon with a bolt of energy, and then fired it, and I dodged to the left as the bolt flew at high speed right by me into a badly damaged F-35 …

… which it then totally annihilated.

I saw as the bolt practically vaporize the center of the F-35's airframe, and blow the rest of it to dust.

After exchanging a very worried look with Nomad, we then proceeded to open fire at the terrors, as they opened fire with their super-MOACS.

3 minutes later …

I plunged my blade into the last alien infantry unit, and Nomad used the Gauss rifle to shoot two Scouts that were attacking out of the sky, sending them into the ocean (well actually one fell into the water and the other fell through a deep hole in the deck, and we both heard a splash, so were pretty sure that it landed in water (and that the carrier was finished)).

Then we saw a very ominous light start to form, and saw as it prepared to fire off some type of weapon, Nomad however stopped that idea then and there.

He pointed the launcher straight at the open area at the bottom of the ship, and he fired.

The round struck home, and the insides of the alien warship went up like a Christmas tree that caught on fire.

Then a rather interesting problem hit us.

We had destroyed the ships insides, and among the things that would be inside the ship, would be the all important power core.

The blast more than likely destroyed the all important core, or at least the cores connections to the other systems on the ship.

Like the flight system.

During the battle, the ship was being held up by its anti-gravity flight systems, and we more than likely destroyed, so right now, according to the laws of physics, gravity would take over and cause the ship to fall straight down, and it is currently positioned above the ship.

We stare at each other briefly, then look as the alien warship starts to plummet.

Nomad activates his suits speed mode, but decides to give me the nuclear grenade launcher, and I use my IS to get to the other side of the ship to the still intact VTOL.

I enter, and through what I had learned of piloting, as well as a time I got to look at the piloting system for a VTOL a few times, and knew how to fly it, and I also saw there was an armored box in the craft, which I opened to find the alien, still in its cryo-pod and still frozen.

Then I saw something large hit the ground just outside the bay door, and it looked the-!

I immediately grabbed the item, brought it in as the warship was now meters from impact, and hit the accelerator, and the VTOL lifted up and then I put the engines from vertical to horizontal and the VTOL took off at top speed.

Then the warship hit the deck, and the alien craft split the carrier in two as it fell into the water.

Then the power core of the ship exploded.

I felt as the VTOL was being dragged back to the now expanding sphere of energy, ready to swallow both my VTOL and the VTOL Nomad, Helena and Psycho were in.

Then the sphere stopped expanding and the effect soon ceased, and the alien ship, and what little was left of the fleet soon sank beneath the waves.

"The energy burst damaged the long range comm.'s," said Helena through the radio, "were going to have to use up all the fuel in the VTOL's to get to a place where we can get the word out."

"Hey, wait a second, I just received a transmission," Psycho butted in, his voice full of both shock and excitement, "its Prophet, he's still alive."

None of us could believe it, we honestly believed that Prophet had died when he went back to the island, and thought him dead.

"We still need to get the word out, Knight, take your VTOL and head to Japan, its probably the only safe bet we have right now, and the VTOL should have the fuel for the trip, when you get there, show them all of the video evidence and the pod with the alien in it, and pray that they do something about it," Helena finished.

After the agreement was struck, and after using a refueling system to transfer some more fuel from Nomads VTOL into my VTOL for the long trip, we set off, Psycho, Nomad and Helena headed back to the Island in hopes of rescuing Prophet.

I soon flew over the Ocean in the VTOL, the craft going at an excellent speed over the ocean.

My destination:

IS Academy

* * *

Outer Space, near Earth's orbit

A modified alien Scout ship using intricate stealth systems goes up high in orbit, and then stay there … waiting.

Then there is a minor pulse of light, but what comes from it is anything but minor.

Now a huge star ship is in front of the Scout, three times the size of the warship, heavily angled and made with smoothed angled blue-black armor and pulsing with energy, and looks like a very large intricate blade with two armored engines at the rear of the ship, rotating ring like structures in an energy sphere at the back of the ship, on the bottom and between the ships engines, and what looks like large three barreled main guns that rotated, one on the top of the ship, the other on the bottom, multiple weapon ports, and is all around larger, more armored and far more well armed than the alien warship that had been used by the invasion forces.

The Scout soon docked with the ship, and the alien within sent news to the ships main bridge, detailing the enemies latest weapon, the armored exoskeleton known as Infinite Stratos.

The data of the battle with the warrior using the unit and the destruction caused by it to their forces, but it also showed the strange suit user who fought with the warrior.

The ships commander sent the information back to its leadership, then focused on where the warrior was heading.

The path of the craft the warrior was using showed it heading to an island nation out in the sea near the mainland, and that several units had been dispatched from the invasion force to track the craft to its destination, which would, without a doubt, lead to where the armor known as IS would be found.

The captain made his decision, ordering that the destruction of the armors was of the highest priority, or the invasion would be complicated and possibly threatened.

The humans destroyed one of their ships, but in return they suffered significant casualties, and the loss of one of their ocean based fleets, and this was merely from a small fraction of the invasion force and a single scout ship, which was made for long range scouting missions, not for frontline combat.

The humans suffered much from a single scout ship, and now the captain would show them the power of his Destroyer-class warship.

Using the high grade stealth technology and flanked by two Scout ships also using the same technology they slowly entered the atmosphere.

The humans who named the world home, would get a true taste of the power of his people.


End file.
